His Apology
by Fluorescens
Summary: What happens when Rangiku and Hitsugaya are facing off the Allankars on earth? This is set right after chapter 200. GinRangiku ONESHOT. :


Hi all!

This is my 2nd Bleach drabble, and its set right after chapter 200, where Hitsugaya-taichou and Matsumoto were facing the allankar. The idea popped into my brain when I was wondering where Gin was and whether he would leave Rangiku alone... well, I adore this pairing, a lot. Gin is one of my favs actually... I have a thing for ebil, twisted men. ;p

I apologize for any wrong facts. Pls read and review:)

* * *

Rangiku ran as fast as her legs could carry her. Leaping from building to building, rushing past trees and corners, she wondered how she was going to fight him. Each time she slowed down a bit to catch her breath, she could feel the allankar's reiatsu pressing down on the back of her neck. 

She knew that she was no match for the allankar, and inwardly hoped that her taichou would defeat the cocky bastard that he was facing off.

_"He'll win, he's a genius," _Rangiku assured herself as she tightened her grip over her zanpukatou, skidded to a halt and swung her body around to face her pursuer.

She knew that the allankar was playing with her, and she gladly obliged since she needed time to come up with a plan and not be a burden to her taichou.

"Are you tired from all that running, already?" The allankar folded his arms.

The juuban fukutaichou panted hard and lifted her zanpukatou up at the big-sized allankar, "You should be more tired than me, pig."

The allankar's eyes narrowed a little at the insult and smiled, "Don't waste my time shinigami, I want to see how your taichou is going to die."

Before she could throw another insult at him to stall for more time, he had disappeared before her very eyes and re-appeared right in front of her at the next second. Rangiku was momentarily stunned by his speed and her zanpakutou was instantly knocked away from her right hand.

_"I have let you down taichou..." _She struggled hard as the allankar grabbed her neck and lifted her up.

"How do you want to die?" He snickered. "Suffocation perhaps?"

"Let her down."

Rangiku tried to open her eyes as she tried to breathe; the voice sounded familiar and her oxygen-deprived brain wondered whether it was her taichou who had come for her. The grip around her neck tightened and she could feel the rest of her body going limp and numb.

"_Let_ her down," the voice sounded dangerous too.

The allankar snorted, "As you wish, Ichimaru-sama. I will report this to Aizen-sama."

When she fell to the ground, Rangiku thought that her heart had almost stopped when she heard _his_ name.

"Rangiku," Gin squatted beside her heaving body and smiled at her.

The shinigami stared hard at the ex-shinigami as she coughed; she thought she had forgotten his smile, the genuine one. The corners of his mouth were lifted slightly and she could see a little of his teeth.

"Rangiku," he called out again, his voice soft and deep.

_"Eat this, you are hungry isn't it?"_

_She looked up at the boy who seemed slightly older than her. There was a small, soft smile on his face and she could see his sparkling white teeth. She nodded weakly and took over the piece of meat from his outstretched hand._

_"What's your name?"_

_She chewed hungrily at the meat, "Rangiku. What's yours?"_

_He nodded his head and his smile grew wide, "Gin."_

_"Gin?"_

_He nodded again and sat cross-legged beside her._

_"What a weird name..."_

"Gin..." The name still felt weird on her lips. Rangiku sat up and narrowed her eyes; her zanpakutou was lying near her. If she reached out, she would be able to retrieve it.

"Traitor."

The ex-shinigami's smile grew wider and he gently tucked a lock of her hair behind her ears. "You shouldn't be here."

Her lips parted at his words; she had never heard him this tender before. Or maybe she had, but time had somehow erased it from her mind. Rangiku had expected Gin to tease her, to taunt her, and perhaps even challenge her. Anything but this.

She looked at him; his eyes were still closed but the genuine gentle smile remained on his face. Was she in a dream? Or had she died already? She had no idea as to why Gin had suddenly came to her rescue. Or did he wanted to end her life, personally with his own hands?

Gin lifted his eyelids a little; his Rangiku looked shocked and dazed at the same time. The corners of his mouth drooped as he thought of how close she was to her second death. Without another thought, he bent forward on his knees and wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

_She still smells the same_. He pushed his nose into her wavy blonde hair and closed his eyes.

Rangiku did not know what to do as she sat on the ground motionlessly. She had forgotten how it felt, to be so physically close to him; his warmth enveloping her body and the scent of wildness and rebellion oozing out from him. The memory of Gin piggy-back her came back fresh and vivid, and she felt like crying.

"Why..?" She croaked a little.

He frowned a little, because she could not see it. "Why?"

Rangiku leaned into him a little; this moment was so precious, yet so surreal that she was afraid it was indeed a dream.

"Why? Why did you betray us?"

Gin remained silent, for he knew that she would never understand this part of him.

Her lower lip quivered as she tried to swallow her tears, "Is power... so important to you?" _Is it more important than me?_

His frown grew deeper, "Rangiku, join me. Soul society would not last for long. Aizen will wipe it out, it's only a matter of time."

The quivering stopped, and she felt cold despite her body being warm.

Gin tightened his hug and wished that Rangiku would listen to him for once, "Follow me, there is no right or wrong."

She knew that it was not a dream when he repeated his offer. She realized painfully that there was a part of him that she would never understand and accept. But she also knew that no matter what he did or how much he had changed, the memory of Gin as a child would forever be imprinted in her mind and her love for him would not change.

"No."

"You want to remain with Soul society."

She nodded at his statement, "There is right and wrong, Gin."

He released his arms and looked at her, "You choose him over me?"

She replied without any hesitation, "Yes. I will stand by Hitsugaya-taichou."

Gin smiled widely and laughed, "Sou ka!"

His mask had slipped on, and Rangiku could hear her glass heart breaking into a thousand pieces.

He stood up, fetched her zanpakutou and dropped it onto her lap.

"The next time we meet Matsumoto fukutaichou, it will not be like this."

Rangiku wanted to ask him why he had apologized to her before he left with Aizen, why he desired power so much, and whether he loved her or not. But when she got to her feet, all the questions died in her throat.

"The next time we meet, I will kill you."

She thought his fake smile turned a little sad, but there was no time to ascertain that fact because he had already turned his back on her.

"Sorry."

Rangiku really wanted to kill him, when he apologized again. But when he disappeared, she cried.


End file.
